


It must return where it belongs

by shikisaivivid



Series: IwaOi Horror Week 2k19 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gore, Horror, IwaOi Horror Week, M/M, Merman Oikawa, Sailor Iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: “My heart belongs to someone who left me once. I hope to one day meet my love once more.”No one knew who this might be.Only Hajime.And he still had his beating heart in the chest he left at their place, so long ago.





	It must return where it belongs

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who had read IwaOi Horror Week 2k17 day 1, this will be a treat. Because this is the sequel. Inspired by The sea stretches on forever.

His green eyes followed wave by wave, how they disappeared at the horizon, seeing the sun slowly set at the distance. Once, the sea used to scare him, but as the years passed, he realized he belonged out there. Memories of what had happened in his life slowly faded, his heart and soul belonged at the vast sea. His eyes always searching. His small crew had asked several times what he was searching for, always asked why he could be so lucky and always sail them safely back home with the goods. Every time, a small smile spread across his weathered face. Always the same answer.  
“My love keeps me safe, and my respect keeps us safe.”

As years had passed, he spent more time at sea than on land. He had sworn to keep doing this until the end of his days. It barely seemed that he had aged, only the wrinkles in the corner of his eye and the white hairs in his otherwise raven black hair told others he wasn’t as young as some might have thought. He was a lonely man, no family, his parents long dead and no friends other than his crew. When someone asked about his life, he only chuckled.  
“My heart belongs to someone who left me once. I hope to one day meet my love once more.”  
No one knew who this might be.  
Only Hajime.  
And he still had his beating heart in the chest he left at their place, so long ago.

Hajime couldn’t forget his love, the one and only he had loved from the day he was saved from the wreck. And he couldn’t forget the day Tooru left his heart in a box to him to keep safe. Hajime did just that, wherever he went, he brought it with him. It was his most treasured belonging. Mermaids and mermans have not been seen since that day, and it stung in his heart. He didn’t feel whole, he felt like pieces of him was missing. He wanted to find him again, and when he did he could get some rest.

What people didn’t know was how old he truly was. He barely counted anymore, not after he had passed his 134th birthday and still looked like a man who still haven’t passed 40. He saw people die, friends die, time change. He had a feeling that he was kept alive by the truth that he was travelling with a merman’s heart in a box, a creature of the sea’s blessing. Life was too long to be spent alone, he wanted to find him once and for all. He left on a journey like no one else, with no extra in his crew. He wanted this to be his final journey, a part of him told him that he would find him this time. Time was right, time had come now.

With a map old as nothing else, he left. He had heard of a sacred island, the only left in its kind. He was sure this would be the place, however, he had to go through the worst waters, survive the toughest storms. Hajime was willing to risk it, he had an urge to find him now, stronger than ever. The first two storms he made through, but the third was the worst one by far. He had no power, his ship being thrown from side to side between vicious black cliffs.He put the box in safety in his long jacket he was wearing, the key around his neck. A loud crack was heard and he was thrown into the ice cold water. He was in shock, the water was too cold for him, his joints were locked and he was sinking. The darkness slowly enveloped him.  


_I’m dying now… My love, Tooru…_   


Hajime opened his eyes again and confusion hit him hard. What happened? Had he finally died? He moved and groaned, his body stiff, cold, but he was still on dry land, on the hard ground. He looked around, sitting up and feeling dizzy, the only thing that was lightning space around him was the full moon shining into the cave.  
“Iwa-chan.. I never thought I would see you again.”  
A low voice said from the water. Hajime looked at the eyes peeking up from the water, same velvety brown in the darkness that he had craved to see for so long.  
“Tooru…?” He whispered, trying to crawl closer. His body felt so weak, like never before. A fin splashed in the water, the teal scales gleaming in the moonlight. He couldn’t believe it, it was him. He felt tears well up in his eyes.  
“I missed you, my love. God, how much I’ve missed you.”  
The merman came closer to the edge, stretching up his hand to grab his. His claws were sharp, sharper than before, he had new shimmering scales along his arms, scars that went over his arms. Tooru heaved himself out of the water, sitting at the edge only to lead his head to his lap. Hajime’s eyes stuck at the scars over his chest, where he once had ripped out his heart to him. There was something so gentle in how he caressed his face, making sure not to hurt him.  
“My love, my dear Hajime. You have aged, just like me. But you cared for your gift so well. “  
He almost purred, putting a hand on the small carved box next to them.  
“Rest now, we will talk when you have rested. I am here now.”  
Hajime felt his soothing voice slowly lulling him into sleep, a dreamless calm sleep.

Hajime woke up feeling the sun warm him, but with his head resting in the lap of the merman. Brown eyes carefully studied him as their eyes met. It was a moment with no words, Tooru leaned down to kiss him. He could cry from bliss, it was taking them so many years back, where they showed their love for each other. Hajime sat up, to be able to touch his face, caress along his face. This was just what he wanted, finally being able to meet him again. Tooru rested his forehead against his and gave him a smile, his sharp teeth gleaming along with his scales. It seemed like he had lived through some rough years. Hajime gave him a weak smile, he had finally done it, finally he had found him. Tooru frowned slightly, looking suspicious.  
“Hajime, love. Why are you searching for me?”  
He asked, very seriously and Hajime caressed his cheek more.  
“You have given me an unnatural long life already. I’ve been on the sea in what feels like forever. But I can’t pass on without returning what belongs to you.”  
Tooru blinked, looking confused as his eyes flickered to the box.  
“But Iwa-chan, silly. I gave it to you. It’s yours to keep.”  
His eyes were off just for a few seconds before the iron scent hit his nostrils. He felt a hunger and need he never felt before and as his eyes fell on the man he loved so dearly, he saw the dagger cutting open over his own heart. Dread filled the merman, dread tingling with desire and hunger to devour him. Hajime smiled, closing his eyes.  
“My heart is for you to take now, love. Let me be with you forever.”  
Tooru’s eyes turned red before the thirst took over.

The merman’s cry echoed along the cliffs. The cry of losing the love of his life, the only one he had ever cared for. He was clinging to the cold, dead body he had devoured, not being able to hold back his thirst and hunger. Tooru was dry, he needed to get into the water again, but he couldn’t leave the rest of his lover’s body there. He heard other mermans approaching slowly to the scent of human blood, all hungry and wanting a piece of it. Hajime turned slowly as they got closer, hissing. He had been a weak merman for long, always trying to keep his love safe on the sea. He had nothing holding him back anymore, nothing. 

When he left the cave, he was the only one living left, the water a massacre of other mermans. Hajime’s body wasn’t left there, that was the only thing moving him from there. He had devoured all of him. Not just his heart. But his heart had been delicious, and it would stay with him, until his life is no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated. Come and talk to me at [tumblr](http://shikisaivivid.tumblr.com).


End file.
